1. Field
Embodiments of the invention are directed to computer graphics. More specifically, embodiments of the invention use real-time constructive solid geometry, in particular a binary space partitioning tree (BSP), to provide painting and thinning game mechanics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer gaming environment, generating images from a set of world and object geometry can be a complex task. A game engine needs to determine interactions between elements of geometry, compute physics for objects in the environment, respond to user input, compute actions for non-player characters, determine what elements are visible, among other things, all while rendering images at an acceptable frame-rate.